kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Takakaze Kirimi
Takakaze Kirimi (鷹風 切巳, Takakaze Kirimi; "Kirimi Takakaze") is the eccentric CEO of Motorhead Motors and a member of the Kengan Association. Appearance Takakaze is a broad man with light-coloured hair, thick mutton chops and a generally at-ease expression on his face. He is almost always seen wearing a black suit over a white open-buttoned shirt, finished with a black cowboy hat that has a white skull on the front. Takakaze also wears a necklace with a cross on it. Personality Takakaze is known to be a maverick, with a generally relaxed and easygoing personality. Noting that power has never quite sat right with him, he openly states that he has little interest in power and authority, going as far as to nominate someone else to become the new Kengan Association chairman, because the chairman's position was too heavy a burden and he wouldn't be able to soar while carrying it.Chapter 235 History As Takakaze himself puts it, it just so happened that he was born into a rich family and it just so happened that he inherited his company.Chapter 221 At some point before the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he was contacted by his old friend Kuroki Gensai who asked Takakaze to enter him into the tournament. As a result, Takakaze did so. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Takakaze was first seen gathered with the other competing Kengan Association members in Chairman Katahara's room. He then participated in choosing where to place his fighter in the tournament bracket. After Kiryu Setsuna's fight against Nikaido Ren, Takakaze asked for Kuroki's opinion on Kiryu, noting that he'd be fighting him next. After Kuroki defeated Kiryu in the next round, Takakaze came over and asked how Kiryu was able to get to his feet despite being stabbed in the heart. With Rihito answering the question for him, Takakaze then mused that Kiryu had been Taira Genzan's murderer, which Kuroki confirmed. With Kuroki defeating Mikazuchi Rei in the quarter-finals, Takakaze met him afterwards, alongside Rihito, and informed him that his next fight would be the biggest of the entire tournament. Prior to Kuroki's fight against Kanoh Agito, Takakaze met with Katahara in the latter's personal room, where they discussed Takakaze's surprise involvement in the tournament and his belief that Kuroki would defeat Agito. After the tournament's cessation and his company declared the victors, Takakaze met up with Nogi and told him to be chairman instead, because he didn't want the pressures of the position weighing him down. Kengan Omega'' In a certain tribe's reservation in the USA, after mentioning Nogi Hideki had been pestering him, Takakaaze was seen discussing Rihito's growth with Kuroki Gensai. Notes & Trivia *Fitting his free personality, Takakaze has no permanent address and spends most of his time travelling the world on his motorbike.Chapter 207 *Takakaze's favourite drink is Jack and Coke. *He publicly stated to have awakened to his philosophy of life after receiving a Native Indian name from a Native American tribe. The name was "Yellow Hawk". *Takakaze was modelled after the frontman of his company's namesake. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member